Bittersweet: Of Love and Lies
by Honeyshine
Summary: For how can there be love in lies? How can there be anything is this war? Much less, love...?
1. The Three Kingdoms

**A/N- And, here we go, a new story! I absolutely love the Eeveelutions, and really love this story so far. By the way, have you seen my cover design? I drew it myself, I'm proud to say. And interesting thing: one of my faithful reviewers, Cloneblazer12, made some good points for a sequel for my other story, the Ninety-Ninth Pokémon Games, and because of that, I MOST LIKELY (do not take this for granted) will write a sequel for that after this story. Again, not positive I will, but that is currently what I am thinking about.**

**Now, about this story. It will focus on all the Eeveelutions (including Sylveon) and their relationships in the midst of a war. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and PLEASE READ: I probably will not be able to update as frequently as I did for my previous story, and updates might possible stretch for longer than a month. But please, bear with me! Also, unlike my other story, which had a lot of humor (up until like, chapter 6), this story will be more romancey... is that a word? No... wait...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own this plot and my OCs**

**Chapter 1**

**The Three Kingdoms**

Eevee glanced out her window for the hundredth time. She frowned as she continued to watch the battle between her kingdom, the Star Kingdom, and the Moon Kingdom. This wasn't the first time she'd seen battle, and ever since she was young, it was all she'd ever known.

Before Eevee was born, the Sun, Moon, and Star Kingdoms had been at war, and it seemed so natural now, Eevee had forgotten the reason they fought. But she still hated them nonetheless. Her mother, Sylveon, told Eevee that her father had fought, and died stopping the Moon Kingdom army from making it past the castle gates. Sylveon had been so distraught that she managed to retaliate with their own army, and forced the Moon Kingdom to retreat.

"Eevee, are you okay?"

Eevee blinked, and turned to see her older sister, a Vaporeon, staring at her worriedly. She smiled. "Sorry, Vaporeon, I just zoned out."

Vaporeon padded up to where Eevee was standing and looked down sadly at the fighting armies. "It's sad really. We shouldn't have to fight."

"They killed our father!" Eevee retorted hotly.

"Yes, but we also killed many of theirs," Vaporeon said. That shut Eevee up. "How many more senseless deaths will we have to go through before everyone is finally satisfied?"

Both sisters fell silent, watching the fight below. Eevee sighed. Vaporeon was right, in a sense. Eevee hated this death, and vaguely wondered just how long it would be until it was over.

**XXX**

Umbreon padded down the long corridor. He had just ordered the Moon Kingdom army to attack the Star Kingdom. They were weak. They would fall soon, but yet they still resisted. The Moon Kingdom was notorious for having the most powerful army out of all three. And Umbreon was their leader. He frowned.

The truth was… he was too young to lead. Both parents had died, and at the age of sixteen, some refused to let him rule as king, which resulted in a vote, in which Umbreon lost. So now, he was just the Prince, but still the had the highest rank in the Kingdom, so he was able to throw out commands and watch the fireworks from his castle. But that aside—

"Hey, Umbreon! Attacking helpless Kingdoms again?"

Umbreon glared at his younger brother, Flareon. "What is it?"

"Dude, you need to loosen up. Quit focusing on taking over other kingdoms and turn your attention to other things." Flareon grinned. "By the way, I got a letter for you. Can you guess who it's from? I'll give you a little hint: Es-pe—"

"Toss it," Umbreon said casually.

Flareon frowned. "Hey, we both know that this is what Mom and Dad would've wanted. Espeon's not exactly your type, but if you two marry, then our Kingdoms will finally be merged and we can take over the Star Kingdom with our combined forces. Besides, it helps that she's utterly in love with you."

"But I don't love her," Umbreon said. "Now leave me be, Flareon. Go play with that maid from yesterday or something."

Now Flareon sighed theatrically and Umbreon cracked a smirk at his next words. "She had a boyfriend. No fun anymore. I might flirt, but I don't steal."

"Well, no matter. Anyway—what are you doing?"

Flareon was tearing open the letter from Espeon to Umbreon. "Well, you weren't going to read it, so I decided to." Flareon cleared his throat dramatically, then read in a higher-pitched mock voice impression of Espeon, "Dearest Umbreon," he snickered, "I have decided that in order to make you fall in love with me for real, I will come to stay with you tomorrow, for a month. Please assure that I will have a room, sweetheart! I love you!" Now Flareon fell into a fit of laughter.

Umbreon growled. "No."

Flareon stopped laughing, then in his normal voice, asked, "What? She's already coming."

Umbreon frowned, trying to find a solution. He failed. "Fine," he sighed defeatedly. "Let her come. But I won't be happy."

**XXX**

Leafeon watched her mistress, Espeon, dance around the room in the Sun Kingdom castle in glee. "Umbreon will finally be mine! Mine, mine, and only mine! Can you believe it Leafeon honey?"

Leafeon offered a smile to her mistress. Espeon was a bit delusional, but she was still Princess of the Sun Kingdom. She typically got whatever she wanted. Especially to the point where she'd make her own decisions, like going over to the Moon Kingdom to be with her… dearest Umbreon. There was actually another reason Leafeon didn't argue with Espeon's decision. It was mainly because… well, when Espeon didn't get what she wanted…

"Leafeon, be a dear and grab my tiara, will you? I left it on the vanity."

Leafeon got up and stepped delicately over to the vanity, picking up the tiara and placing it gently on Espeon's head. There were various crumpled papers littered around the rom, and Leafeon softly smiled. Espeon must really be in love with Umbreon, writing a letter so many times. She hated the thought of what Espeon might do if Umbreon didn't return her love. For his sake, she hoped he would love Espeon back.

**XXX**

Sylveon walked quietly to her daughter's room. It had to be now. Absol, her love, said it was time. They would be saving Eevee from greater pain that would come later. _She will forgive your actions. You are doing the right thing,_ Absol's spirit had whispered in her ear. She would never forget his voice.

Eevee looked up as the door opened. "Mom? What is it?"

"Oh Eevee, I'm sorry," Sylveon said sadly, her eyes dark. Eevee cried out in shock as Sylveon then pounced on Eevee, and tried to close her jaws over Eevee's neck.

"Mom, what's wrong with you?" Eevee cried, struggling. The fur around her neck was thick, so even if Sylveon got a good grip, the teeth wouldn't pierce the skin. Even so, why was she acting this way?

Sylveon frowned. "Eevee, this is for the greater good. I'm saving you."

Eevee pushed Sylveon off her, and the bolted out the door. She took off in the right passage, praying that she would make it out of the castle.

Sylveon's voice cried out after Eevee, "Stop her!"

Eevee could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and turned left at a fork. The entrance was in sight. She was glad that she'd chosen a room close to the castle gates, even if it meant that she was more in danger from attacks. Then, something tackled her to the side, and Eevee hit the ground hard. Vaporeon stood over her, confusion laced in her eyes.

"Eevee, what are you doing?" she asked.

Eevee opened her mouth to tell her about their mother, but stopped. Vaporeon would take it hard if she knew. She loved Sylveon, and was all they had left. Well, all Vaporeon had left, now that Sylveon seemed to hate Eevee. "I'm sorry," Eevee said bitterly, then used Iron Tail to knock Vaporeon away. "I can't stay."

Vaporeon's eyes were wide and hurt as she got up. "Where will you go?!"

Now Eevee hesitated. Where would she go? She had no idea. Without answering Vaporeon, she made a wild dash for the gate, sliding out before they could close.

Vaporeon made it to the gate just as they closed. She pawed at it frantically. "Eevee, you're making a mistake!"

Eevee paused, and then turned back. She touched noses with her sister, as a gesture of parting. Vaporeon's eyes were sorrowful, and Eevee voice shook as she spoke. "Goodbye, Vaporeon."

Vaporeon's mouth opened in a wail as she watched her sister turn swiftly and run. Why? Why did Eevee leave?

Eevee's mind raced. Why did her mother attack her? She crashed into a cart selling masks, and hastily apologized, running before the street vendor could recognize her. She had to get out of the city. She knew the way, but by now, Sylveon would be ordering the army to find her. They might wonder why, but they wouldn't dare argue. It would be a problem if she ran into them.

She needed to find a way to fool them.

But how?

**XXX**

Espeon watched her reflection in the mirror. She was perfect. And no one would dare tell her otherwise. She was going to woo Umbreon, become his wife, and they would make babies! Espeon sighed dreamily, and Leafeon glanced over at her mistress.

Espeon was really excited for the trip. They would leave the next day, and the only thing Leafeon was really worried about was that Espeon wouldn't get a wink of sleep. Well, it wouldn't help to stay up all night herself. If Espeon decided to take a nap in the middle of their long journey ahead, it would be Leafeon's duty to protect her. The thought scared Leafeon. What if something terrible were to happen? Leafeon wouldn't have the courage she would need then, and Espeon had insisted that she and Leafeon could make the journey themselves.

Leafeon wished that Espeon hadn't been so stubborn, but it was in her nature to be proud and disillusioned, and Leafeon was happy with the way her Mistress was right now.

"Mistress, I'll be going to sleep now, if you don't mind," Leafeon yawned.

Espeon looked at her timid servant, and noticed she was tired. "Of course you can, Leafeon," Espeon said happily, still caught up in her excitement, then turned her attention back to the mirror.

Leafeon's eyelids drooped and she left Espeon's room, heading down the corridor until she got to her room. It wasn't nearly as grand as Espeon's, but the Sun Pokémon had definitely made sure that her favorite servant's room would be comfortable. Leafeon walked over to her small bed, curled up on it, and felt herself pulled into the comforting lull of sleep.

**XXX**

Umbreon paced back and forth in front of his annoyed brother.

Flareon sighed. "If you're going to be like this for the next three days, I'm worried about how you'll act when Espeon does arrive. Speaking of which…"

Umbreon glanced at him, raising a brow questioningly.

Now Flareon grinned. "I heard Espeon's gonna bring her favorite cute servant with her."

"What about it?" Umbreon decided to humor him.

"I'll make a bet with you. If I can't make her little servant fall for me by the end of the month, you'll have to ask Espeon out, and you know what that would mean—"

"I'd have to marry her," Umbreon groaned. "No, Flareon. I'm not going to—"

"You don't have faith in me?" Flareon cried, pulling a distraught face.

"The stakes are too high—"

"She's already your fiancée. There's no way you'll be able to avoid it. I'm just quickening the process."

Umbreon sighed. "I don't care if you want to play with her servant. I'm not going to take the deal."

"Well, I'll still win her over anyway!"

"And then will you break her heart like the others before?"

Flareon grinned. "When have I ever not?"

**XXX**

Eevee glanced back and forth. The moon was rising steadily, and Eevee knew she'd have to work quickly. In the middle of every region, there were several evolutionary items. With her luck, she'd be able to make it to one of those items that she could use, and escape the Kingdom unsuspected.

She snuck around one fountain, and peered around it. There was no one there. She drew in a deep breath, then sunk into a crouch and started padding softly over to the closest item. It was a rock coated with ice that was glowing softly with a dim light. She touched it, and felt a pang of sadness as her body started to glow. She had hoped that when the time came for her to evolve, she wouldn't be running for her life. But it seemed like that just wasn't possible. Her legs grew longer, and Eevee's body became more lean. Her bushy tail transformed into a thin diamond shape. Her ears turned into diamond shapes and a crystal-like crown of sorts formed on her head. She was a Glaceon! But she couldn't stay to admire her new form.

"Excuse me miss, but have you seen the missing princess?" Glaceon turned, her heart pounding so loudly, she was sure this Pokémon would notice. The Houndoom raised a brow.

"I'm sorry, no," Glaceon said, sure that her voice was trembling. To her shock, the Houndoom nodded and left, leaving her there. _It's alright. He didn't suspect me. I'm okay._ But Vaporeon's words came back to Glaceon. Where would she go?

Her mind answered her almost immediately. _Where no one would expect you to go._

Glaceon forced herself to walk instead of run to the edge of the Kingdom. The more poor Pokémon lived here. Had she really never come here? The area was only vaguely familiar, but she didn't see any familiar faces.

She felt a stab of guilt as she passed by a wailing child and its mother living out on the streets, begging for food. Glaceon wished she had some she could give. Wasn't it her duty to provide at least food and shelter to these Pokémon?

She reached the large wall that surrounded the Kingdom, and traveled along it until she saw the drawbridge. Correction—the _raised_ drawbridge.

Glaceon cursed her bad luck, when there was an explosion. Glaceon's eyes were wide as she watched the drawbridge shudder, and fall back with a loud creak.

"What the—?" one of the guards muttered, but a thin, lithe figure dashed across the bridge, and into the poor section of the Kingdom. Glaceon had never seen a Pokémon run as fast as that one had, but forced herself to keep still as the guards stupidly attempted to chase it Glancing around one last time to make sure that no one was there, Glaceon took a deep breath, and left her home.

_And now… to the Moon Kingdom._

**XXX**

Vaporeon had seen her sister evolve, but she couldn't get down to her in time to stop her from leaving. She still didn't understand why Glaceon decided to abruptly leave. For what purpose did it serve?

"Vaporeon?" her mother's tired voice dragged Vaporeon's attention to her.

"Yes?"

"I want you to find her. Bring my daughter back to me." Sylveon's eyes were filled with tears.

"Why were you trying to stop her in the first place?" Vaporeon asked, confused.

"Eevee was going to leave and never come back… and I just couldn't bear the thought…"

"She is a Glaceon now." Vaporeon felt bitterness towards her sister for being so cruel-hearted. So this was why? Because she felt the need for adventure was stronger than family?

"I'll find her," Vaporeon decided. "I'll bring her back." She left the room then, unsure of what else she could say to ease her mother's worry. She couldn't think straight, though, and found herself walking around in the castle garden. She sighed as she watched the flowers sway with the gentle breeze, then closed her eyes. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

"Ah, sibling fights. A shame, really."

Vaporeon's eyes flashed open and she whirled around to see a Jolteon perched on a tree branch behind her.

"Who are you? This is the Royal Garden. Commoners are not—"

"A commoner, now?" Jolteon raised a brow and jumped down. "I am not just a commoner, my princess. I am skilled at many things, and I feel that I may be of assistance to you."

Vaporeon frowned. She didn't trust him, but if he heard their entire conversation, then…"

"How much did you hear?"

Jolteon smiled. "Every word."

"Have you told anyone?"

"You needn't worry about that. I'm good at secrets."

Vaporeon heaved a sigh. This was definitely going to come back and bite her later on. "What can you do?"

Jolteon smirked. "Many things, my princess. I'll make you a deal. I get to stay in the castle, and in return, I help you find your missing sister. Good enough?"

Vaporeon felt like she was striking a bad deal, but anger at her sister for causing their mother so much pain overtook that feeling. "You have a deal." But as she said those words, she felt like she was signing a contract with the devil.

**A/N- So what do you think? This is just the intro, and a setup for the story that will come, which is probably why I made a huge time skip in the middle. Anyway, do you like this so far? Review if you liked :)**


	2. Meetings

**A/N- I really wanted to have a less-rushed and longer chapter, so here we go... Also if you were confused about several things in the first chapter, I don't blame you. I confused myself... But here's the next chapter! This is mostly cute fluff and setting up the relationships, as well as the plot.**

**Also, if you were a fan of my story, The Ninety-Ninth Pokémon Games, BlackStarZX is writing a version of that (a prequel of sorts). Go check his out if you'd like! He definitely did better at pacing than me, at least, so far -_-**

**Disclaimer: I probably shouldn't have to say this anymore. I do not own Pokémon. If I did, there'd be an Eeveelution for every type.**

**Chapter 2**

**Meetings**

Glaceon wasn't used to the world outside of the Kingdom. Even though she knew the general direction as to where she was heading, the unfamiliar terrain scared her. Worse, it was night, and Glaceon was having trouble seeing in the darkness. Also, heading towards a new life scared her. She was leaving behind everything that she knew, and heading for a hostile kingdom. _Yes, a _brilliant_ plan, _Glaceon thought sarcastically. But it was also probably her best bet, as long as they didn't kill her on sight.

So she kept travelling, until her legs grew tired and sore, and she couldn't keep awake any longer.

**XXX**

"Mistress, are you ready?"

Espeon positively beamed, and Leafeon smiled back. Espeon hadn't gotten any sleep, and yet she was still fully awake. The journey on foot to the Moon Kingdom was at most a day, and while Leafeon was happy that her mistress was happy, she hoped that when they finally arrived, Espeon would finally get some sleep.

"Oh, yes. I have teleported our things over already, so we can go now!"

"Already?" Leafeon asked, surprised. "Did you tell them you were going to do that?"

"No, but my Dearest won't mind!"

**XXX**

"AGH, WHERE ARE THESE—OW!—BAGS COMING FROM?" Umbreon yelled, infuriated as another suitcase hit him on the head, appearing out of thin air.

Flareon watched his older brother with amusement. "I think Espeon sent them early."

Umbreon growled, "Flareon, you get some of the servants to move this baggage over to Espeon's room," Umbreon said. "I'm going out for a bit to cool off. I know the Moon army is returning, so get their report, then send them off to rest for a while since… _she's_ coming."

"Sure bro," Flareon said, laughing.

**XXX**

"By the way, why can't we just teleport ourselves over?" Leafeon asked.

"That would take too much effort, and I can't do it right exactly…" Espeon admitted, but she immediately perked up. "Now, let's go!"

**XXX**

Umbreon left the Kingdom and sighed. Why, why, _why_ of all times, did his delusional fiancée have to come now? He didn't like her, and was sure that he never would, but she still insisted on loving him, so the engagement kept holding Umbreon down. He kept his pace at a steady jog, listening to the silence of the outskirts of the Kingdom.

He never asked for the position as Prince. He never truthfully wanted it, but when he was offered, who was he to turn it down?

Umbreon looked up from his brooding long enough to stare in shock at a limp form on the ground. _A Glaceon? I don't remember any._ Out of curiosity, he approached the Glaceon, and prodded her limp form.

Instantly, her eyes shot open, and she snapped her jaws around Umbreon's foreleg.

"What—let go!" he commanded.

Glaceon blinked, then as if finally noticing that her jaws were clamped over his foreleg, she quickly let go. "I… I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Umbreon rubbed his sore leg, but said gruffly, "Who are you? And why are you out here?"

Glaceon still looked embarrassed. "I am looking for a Pokémon that I think is residing in the Moon Kingdom," she explained. "I guess I passed out on the way there though."

Umbreon narrowed his eyes. "May I know the name of this Pokémon?"

Glaceon bared her teeth at him. "The only reason I told you what I was doing was because I was sorry I bit your leg! I'm not going to just spill out all my secrets for some stranger I just met!"

Umbreon snarled. This Pokémon was treading on dangerous waters. Did she realize this?

"I'm really sorry I attacked you like that, but I have to be moving now," Glaceon said. She began to push past him, but Umbreon, feeling a little ashamed that he had been harsh with her, turned and fell into step with her.

"I'll show you the way," he offered. "I know how to get there, and I can offer you a place to rest." He decided not to mention his own suspicions.

Glaceon was about to say something back, but decided against it and followed him. They walked in silence for a bit.

"So you live in the Moon Kingdom?" Glaceon asked nervously.

_That's a bit of an understatement,_ Umbreon snorted to himself. But he answered her question. "Yes."

"Is it nice living there?"

He frowned and she pressed against him gently. "Sorry if I said something wrong. I mean… I can't think of any place that's nice lately."

Umbreon moved away from her, and she shivered, already missing the warmth from his pelt.

"The Moon Kingdom… It's hard to say what exactly it's like. It's good and bad," Umbreon finally replied. _Kind of like you, stupid Glaceon._

Glaceon sighed and they didn't speak anymore.

**XXX**

Vaporeon woke up to someone poking her. She swatted at them, and only when she heard a shout did she open her eyes. Jolteon was sitting on the floor by her bed, rubbing his forehead. "What—Jolteon? How did you get into my room?"

"You just hit me on the head like I was an alarm clock, and all you want to know is how I got in?" Jolteon asked melodramatically. "You wound me!"

Vaporeon almost cracked a smile, but her expression quickly turned serious again. "No, seriously. Why are you in here?"

Jolteon sighed and stood. "I'm going to need to ask you a few questions about your sister, just so I can determine several things. Is that alright?"

Vaporeon climbed out of her bed and jumped off onto the floor so she was eye to eye with Jolteon. "As long as you know what you're doing."

"Fine," Jolteon shrugged. "Okay, so from what I gather, your sister is a Glaceon?"

"Yes."

"And she left because…?"

Vaporeon glared at him. "Don't you already know? Since you were _spying…?"_

Jolteon laughed and Vaporeon's ire slightly rose. "Sorry, sorry," he said. "Your mother said that Glaceon left because she simply wanted to? No other reason?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, judging by how stupid that reason is—"

"She's causing my mother so much pain! I need to bring her back to put my mother to ease—!"

Jolteon smirked. "Ah, see? Now we're getting somewhere."

With a start, Vaporeon realized how idiotic her own outburst was. If Jolteon was as smart as he claimed, he would've already been able to read between the lines and realized how much mental stress Sylveon was under and how weak she could be.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why was that important?"

"I needed to know why _you_ felt the need to find your sister soon," he replied.

Vaporeon narrowed her eyes at him. Was he really telling the truth?

**XXX**

Glaceon followed Umbreon to a very large castle. "Okay, so are you some kind of loyal servant or general of the army? Only a royal Pokémon can reside here."

Umbreon's eye twitched. "Listen, you—"

There was a cry of shock and Umbreon turned to see Flareon looking at him with a huge grin on his face. "To think, I thought I would never see the day when you would bring home a girl!"

Umbreon growled. "I was merely offering a place to rest. Nothing more."

Flareon's grin faded. "And there's the fact that Espeon's coming today."

"Espeon?" Glaceon asked.

"His fiancée," Flareon said easily.

Glaceon smirked. "So someone _can_ love a jerk like you."

Umbreon angrily walked up to her until he was face to face with her. "Might I let you know that you are speaking to _royalty,_ and that I could throw you in prison to rot for all I care?"

A look of surprise crossed her face and Umbreon felt the urge to facepalm. _"You're_ the Prince?" she asked. Instantly, the cool ease she had shown disappeared abruptly, and Umbreon wished that that part of her would come back, because he didn't like her sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry for speaking out to you like that," Glaceon said quietly, much more humble.

Flareon nudged him. "Now look, you made the pretty lady upset that she insulted you. Apologize."

"To a commoner?" Umbreon replied almost mutinously.

"She meant no harm."

Umbreon paused, then unwillingly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Flareon nodded approvingly. "Sometimes I wonder about you," he said.

"You're younger, and therefore do not have the right to question me," Umbreon said.

"I just did," he replied testily.

Then, the doors slammed open and a shriek pierced the air, making Umbreon wince. A flash of lavender fur then barreled into Umbreon, and they tumbled about a foot.

Umbreon groaned as he was met with deep royal purple eyes, which were sparkling with delight. He was barely aware of Glaceon and Flareon grinning and trying to stifle laughter. "What—who let you in?" Umbreon asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. Flareon snickered—guilty.

"Oh, dearest, I'm going to make you mine!" Espeon said happily, ignoring his question.

"Mistress… you need to rest," a soft, melodic voice said from the doorway.

Now, Espeon perked, and looked up at the tired Leafeon. "Of course, dear, you may rest. Umbreon dear, have someone show my little servant to an extra room, if you may. And if I find that Leafeon's room is uncomfortable for her, I _will_ be angry."

"No, staying awake for such a long time is not good for your health Mistress."

"But I can't sleep! I must stay with my Umbreon!" Espeon cried.

Leafeon looked like she wanted to say something else, but instead sighed. She smiled at Espeon. "Alright then, if you truly want to."

Espeon beamed at her happily. "Now, someone show my little servant her room please."

Umbreon pushed Espeon off him, trying not to be rough. "I'll show her—"

"I'll do it!" Flareon declared. "And I'll show Glaceon to her room too."

"What—," Umbreon began.

"Glaceon?" Espeon asked, confused, when she saw the light-blue Pokémon standing to her left. "Why, aren't you a pretty one?"

Glaceon blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. I'll just be staying here temporarily, so I hope you don't mind." _So many lies._

"Of course not! We'll be good friends, I just feel it!"

Glaceon smiled, when Flareon beckoned to her and Leafeon. She said a quick "Goodbye" and followed him out, Leafeon behind her.

Flareon led them both down the hall to the right, and then took another left. There were two doors along one side, and the hallway curved left so Glaceon couldn't see the end. She felt a pang as she walked. She was getting a tour of an enemy's castle. But that wouldn't be important if she never went home.

"This," Flareon began, getting both of their attentions back. He pointed to the furthest door. "Is my room. None of you are allowed in. Unless you _want_ to." He smirked at Leafeon, who turned away quickly.

"Now come on," he continued, walking down the curved hallway. There were stairs at the end leading up. Flareon began to climb them, but waited for them both to pass him, then fell in step beside Leafeon. "Your fur is really beautiful, you know. Has anyone ever told you that?" There was a light snort from above and Glaceon noticeably walked slightly faster, smiling to herself in amusement.

Leafeon didn't look at him, but smiled faintly. "Espeon has. She's really a nice Pokémon."

Flareon grinned. "It's like it sparkles, especially in sunlight."

"Yes, I know," Leafeon said, but there was something wistful in her voice.

They walked on in silence until they reached the top of the stairs, and Flareon once again took the lead. There were more doors on either side of the hall this time.

He stopped at the second door to the right. "Glaceon, you can stay here until you're ready to leave again."

_Never,_ Glaceon thought, but nodded. "Thank you." She entered the room. It was fairly small in size, but it was enough. It would have to do. There was a mattress pushed to the side of the room and a dresser by it, as well as a small desk. She sighed and closed the door, thanking Flareon once again, then walked to the bed and curled up on it.

"I'm never going back," she whispered. Uncertainty flowed through her, but she pushed it all into the back of her mind. She was determined. She was strong.

She had to be.

**XXX**

Sylveon was worn out now. She had just received word from one of the Kingdom guards that some Pokémon had entered the Kingdom unnamed, and that she should be looking out for them, but she was worrying about other things.

She didn't know why Glaceon left. She had been saving her daughter! Wasn't she doing the right thing?

_"You did do the right thing, Sylveon,"_ his voice assured her. She looked around her, hoping to catch a glimpse of him again. To her joy, he was there, under the balcony. But confusion laced her next words.

"I drove away my daughter. Why did she have to leave?"

_"She does not understand the true value of what you were trying to do. But do not worry. I will be here to guide you, to protect you."_

Sylveon went up to him and tried to nuzzle his cheek when she remembered she couldn't. She stopped herself and instead sat next to him. But where she should have felt his warm presence was nothing but cold air. A sad look crossed her face. "I've missed you."

_"As have I,"_ Absol said quietly, closing his eyes. They sat there in silence, and Sylveon closed her eyes, wishing they could stay there like that forever, and that he would really be there for her like he promised. But when she opened her eyes again, there was no one there.

**XXX**

Leafeon followed Flareon to her temporary room.

"Yours is to the right of the room across from Glaceon's, okay?" he asked, smiling flirtatiously at her.

Leafeon forced herself to not let that smile faze her, but nodded. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Flareon's fine," he replied easily.

Leafeon smiled, but didn't reply, and walked into her room, then closing the door. She sat by the door and rested her head against it, silent. Flareon was really nice to her, and she couldn't help but feel something warm in her heart. Leafeon frowned, remembering something, then backed away from the door and collapsed on the bed on the far side of the room, still exhausted from the journey.

After the incident, she couldn't risk anything.

Not even her own happiness.

**XXX**

Jolteon was wandering the castle halls when he came across a large scale portrait of a happy, smiling Vaporeon and her sister Glaceon. An Absol and Queen Sylveon were sitting behind them, looking equally happy as they watched over their children. Jolteon frowned as he studied the picture. It seemed that this picture was painted or taken a long time ago, when the King had been alive. Absol was dead now. He had been killed in the war, Jolteon'd heard.

"What are you doing here?"

Jolteon turned slightly to see Vaporeon frowning at him. "I was just wandering around." He studied her expression and she looked confused.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head.

Jolteon turned to the picture, and back. "…How come I've never seen you really smile like that?"

Vaporeon looked a bit surprised at the question, but turned away. "…Things are… different now. With the war getting worse and worse, it would be selfish to have happiness."

Jolteon frowned at her guarded expression. "Is that really it?" he asked testily.

"If I wanted an interrogation, I would have already had one," Vaporeon replied, and Jolteon shrugged.

"Alright, fine. Let's just ask around for information now."

Jolteon noticed as Vaporeon steeled herself, and vaguely wondered how much she was hiding. She turned and began to head down the hall.

She spoke over her shoulder. "Fine then. We'll leave now."

She still hadn't smiled.

**XXX**

"Umbreon dearest!" Espeon cried, tackling Umbreon in a giant hug. He pushed her off again, and tried—_tried_—to get back to his room where he hoped he would be alone. That Glaceon had pissed him off enough already, and Espeon wasn't helping matters. He could just see Flareon rolling on the ground laughing right now.

"I'm not in the mood right now," Umbreon said.

Thankfully, Espeon didn't jump on him right away, but started trotting next to him. "Well, would you be in the mood by evening? There's always the mandatory feast upon royalty arriving between the Kingdoms, right?"

Now Umbreon, faced her. "They might do things that way where you're from, and the 'royalty' that you refer to is probably counts and countesses, dukes and duchesses from _your own region,_ correct?"

Espeon paused, looking a bit lost.

Umbreon sighed. "Here, I am the only ruler. The only royal Pokémon in the Moon Kingdom is me, and Flareon unfortunately. Those nobles, who were there when it was decided I was to remain Prince until age, are gone. They all just… vanished. The only reason I haven't promoted myself is because of _him. _Good enough?" He sighed in annoyance, but shuddered at the thought of the dark creature from before. "There's food in the kitchen, and you can ask any of the maids or your own to cook a meal for you if you want. I will not be joining you tonight."

A sad look crossed Espeon's face, but it disappeared almost immediately. She smiled. "Well then, I'll be expecting you in the morning tomorrow! I'll send my little servant to wake you up if you're not down by the time I am."

"So long as you don't try to call me down before the sun rises, I don't care," he said before stepping into his room. Espeon tried to follow him in, but he shook his head. "Sorry, but no."

She didn't want to give up, but sighed and backed away, letting him close the door. There was a soft click from the inside, and she knew it was locked. She stared at the door for a moment, before shaking her head and leaving to the room that Umbreon had directed her to earlier. Why was it so hard to win over one Pokémon?

**XXX**

Sylveon wandered through the halls aimlessly. Vaporeon had left not too long ago, with some other Pokémon, Jolteon. The castle halls were empty, except for the maids and servants that passed by her with a respectful nod occasionally.

She was lonely.

_Come back, Glaceon. Then I will set things right. I will heal you, and myself._

Somehow, she could feel Absol's presence, walking beside her, and remembered the days before the war. Sylveon wished she had not been so foolish back then. She wished that the war had never happened, or that it would just fade away someday. But the guilt would never entirely let her go.

Sylveon winced, remembering Absol's face twisted in agony as he whispered his last words to her before dying beside her. At that moment, she'd vowed revenge on the Moon Kingdom, the Sun Kingdom, the war itself.

_I wish I never left you,_ Absol whispered. _Avenge me._

Determination slowly replaced the faraway look in Sylveon's eyes. Yes.

There was no turning back now.

**XXX**

It was evening. Every one of Glaceon's muscles screamed at her to get up and go down and eat something, but she didn't feel like it.

_Why bother?_ She thought dully.

_Because you're hungry. And you want to live,_ she thought to herself right after.

But she still didn't want to move. It was comfortable on the bed, actually, and she could just fall asleep and—

The door creaked open and a small head popped in the room, looking a little surprised at the darkness of it.

"Um, Mistress would like to know if you are hungry," Leafeon said.

Glaceon turned to she was facing the Verdant Pokémon and sighed. "I'll eat. What is it going to—?"

"Oh, I'm making. Is there anything in particular you don't like?" Leafeon said.

"No, not really."

"Okay," Leafeon said. "I'll set it in your room when I'm done, if you'd like."

"That's fine. Thank you."

Leafeon nodded respectfully, and ducked out. She was a cute little thing, Glaceon mused. Quiet and shy, and Flareon seemed to have a thing for her. If they got together, Glaceon would be happy for them. But about Espeon and Umbreon…

She wanted Espeon to be happy, but Umbreon didn't seem to be acknowledging her. But at the same time, why did Glaceon feel glad about that? She felt selfish as she immediately realized what she was feeling—jealousy. But how? After one day? It was unrealistic, and probably a childish crush that would fade away over time. Espeon was a kind Pokémon, and she was nice to Glaceon. She didn't want to hurt her.

So she would bury her feelings deep in a hole, and lock it away in her heart.

**XXX**

Flareon watched Leafeon make a veggie stew. She used Leaf Blade to cut carrots, and easily flicked them over her shoulder into the waiting pot.

"If want some, just say so." Flareon blinked and noticed Leafeon's soft brown eyes looking into his. He grinned. "Yeah, I'd like some. Have you cooked before?"

"Not really by myself," she admitted as she balanced on her hind legs and gripped the wooden ladle to stir the stew. "Normally, I just help out."

"You aren't poisoning it, are you sweetheart?"

Leafeon's cheeks turned a little pink, but she shook her head, smiling to herself.

A few minutes later, Leafeon went over to a small fountain of sorts with a cup, scooped some water out, and quickly used it to douse the flame she used for the pot of stew, and went over to one of the counters, plucking off four bowls and setting them on a tray. She carried the tray in her jaws and set it down next to the pot, then took the ladle in her forepaws again, and spooned out some of the stew, pouring it into the bowls one by one as Flareon watched with interest. She then tried to grab one of the bowls, but hissed as her paw touched the hot metal.

Flareon was at her side almost immediately. "Are you hurt?"

"I—I'm fine."

Flareon smirked, and easily removed two of the bowls from the tray. "We're eating down here, right? Just us?"

Leafeon nodded and gave her paw a few licks to soothe it, trying not to meet his eyes. "Yes… If that is alright with you, I mean. I can understand if you want to eat in your room as well."

"And what if I want to stay here with you?" Flareon leaned dangerously close to her, his eyes boring into hers.

Her wide innocent eyes met his briefly, but she quickly said, "I—I need to get these to Mistress and Glaceon," and went over to the tray, picking it up in her jaws almost shakily, but she was surprised that she wasn't dropping the tray. Well, at least, not yet.

Flareon leaned back, looking almost disappointed, but amused at the same time. "Alright, you do that. But then come right back down," he said, eyeing her intently.

Leafeon averted her eyes, and proceeded to leave the room, carrying the tray with her. Flareon grinned. _Too easy._

Leafeon's heart was pounding as she remembered Flareon, his face close to hers. She almost shook her head, but at the sound of sliding metal, she stopped, made sure the bowls were still stable, and started climbing up stairs to where Espeon's room was. _It must be nice,_ Leafeon thought wistfully, _to have the freedom to be what you want, to feel what you want._ But she didn't know who she was thinking of when she thought that.

She set the tray down and lightly tapped on Espeon's door. It immediately burst open, and Espeon beamed at Leafeon. "Oh, wonderful, dear! Take that other bowl to Glaceon, and then have some yourself. You are free to do what you like for the rest of the evening."

"Please get some sleep, as well, Mistress." After Espeon nodded and closed the door, Leafeon bent over to pick up the tray, and trotted down to Glaceon's room. She once again knocked on the door, but no one answered right away, and Leafeon twisted the door handle, pushing the door open. Glaceon was up now, but she sat by the window with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Um…" Leafeon began, not sure if she should interrupt.

Glaceon whirled around quickly, and stood. "Who is—?!" She looked panicked, but relaxed as she saw who it was. "Oh, it's just you," she continued in a much softer voice. "Thank you."

_Mood swing much?_ Leafeon thought, bewildered, but she set the tray down and picked up a bowl, setting it in Glaceon's room, then closed the door. Well that was weird. And she thought nobody would ever be stranger than Espeon. In a good way, of course.

She shook herself, and padded back to the kitchen to see Flareon waiting for her. He smiled. "And to think, I thought you'd never get back."

Leafeon noticed that Flareon had set a small table for the two of them, and their bowls were already placed on it. She jumped into her seat and took the bowl in her paws, relieved that the bowl had cooled already, and took a sip, Flareon copying her action. The two of them ate in silence.

**XXX**

"Princess! What brings you to my lovely flower shop this evening?"

Vaporeon nodded at the Pokémon who'd spoken, Lombre (who, by the way, was male). "I need to ask a few things. Did you happen to see a Glaceon yesterday?"

Lombre looked surprised. "Glaceon? No, I haven't. There hasn't been one since, well, when your father—"

Jolteon leaned forward, interested, when Vaporeon cut Lombre off with a deadly glare.

"Jolteon, we're done here. Let's go." Vaporeon said.

"But Princess, we were just getting to the good part!"

Vaporeon finally turned to face him, and he was stunned by the pain in her eyes. "Jolteon, please."

He opened his mouth to object, but he found himself unable to find anything to say. Wordlessly, he followed her out, a few feet behind, when something grabbed him from behind, and he felt himself being pulled into a dark alleyway.

"Jolteon?" Vaporeon's voice called, and Jolteon was proud to hear that she at least sounded a little worried. Not that she really had anything to worry about.

"Not now," he hissed, and what was holding him disappeared.

He sauntered back around the corner. "Nice to know you care, Princess."

Vaporeon simply turned back around. "I do not care. It is simply the fact that we have a deal."

Jolteon was a bit disappointed, but he followed her back to the castle.

"Princess!" A sudden cry came forth, and a brutally beaten Mightyena ran around and nearly crashed into them. "It's the Moon Kingdom. They did more damage than we'd originally thought from their attack yesterday!"

"What?" Vaporeon cried. There was already so much going on! What now?

"You know the castle gates?" Mightyena said in a hurry. "They were weakened, and I just received word from my bro Escavalier that a possible spy broke in after attacking the bridge single-handedly. Also, we think that your, um, sister escaped in the confusion—"

"And you're telling me this now?" Vaporeon said, filled with confusion and anger again. Her head throbbed. "We could've used this information hours ago! She's probably either stranded in the middle of nowhere, or hiding in another kingdom!"

Mightyena looked slightly ashamed. "We're sorry, Princess."

Vaporeon exhaled a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry for snapping. You wouldn't have been able to get this information to me that fast anyway, as I was down here instead of in the Castle. Thank you. Check up on Mother though, would you?"

Mightyena nodded respectfully and ran off back the way he came, and Vaporeon turned to Jolteon with a inquiring gleam in her eye. "Do you know anything about the attack at the kingdom bridge?"

Jolteon let out a bark of laughter. "Are you kidding? Me? I'm just a _commoner,_ aren't I? I probably couldn't knock down a bridge if I tried. Probably one of those legendary rogues, the ones that never really belong to any particular kingdom, you know?"

"Well, now I have more to worry about," Vaporeon said, "A spy or rogue, and Glaceon." Why did she have to have so much responsibility?

Jolteon nodded, not even bothering to question her choice of words.

**XXX**

Night fell.

Umbreon didn't feel like leaving his room. But he also didn't feel like going hungry. Contrary to his earlier statement, he hadn't eaten all day. Well, now that it was dark out, he could try sneaking around… He mentally slapped himself. Where was the need for that? He was in charge here, wasn't he? But still… He shook himself. Espeon was kind of scaring him. She was just… clingy. Really clingy.

He walked over to the door, then praying that Espeon wasn't laying outside waiting for him, he opened the door.

Looked clear. He sighed in relief then padded quietly down to the kitchen. Maybe he could get his favorite midnight snack.

The lights were off, and Umbreon wasn't really bothered, until something bumped into his side, knocking him over onto his side, another soft body crashing into his.

There was a high pitched cry. "Ow!"

"What the—," he began, annoyed, when the lights flicked on.

There was a long silence as he stared into Glaceon's wide eyes, her face only inches from his.

There were snickers and they both turned to see Flareon standing there, doubled over with laughter.

"Pfft, when you invited her here, I wasn't expecting this!" He said.

"Flareon…" Umbreon said darkly.

Flareon stopped laughing, but he was clearly trying to hold it in. "Dude, I won't tell Espeon. But she'll be devastated when she finds out."

Umbreon growled. "This didn't happen."

Flareon shrugged and left, snickering.

Glaceon got off him quickly, blushing heavily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, it's just that I didn't expect anyone else to be down here, and…" she trailed off, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"What were you doing down here, anyway?" Umbreon grumbled getting up.

Glaceon mumbled something inaudible that sounded something like, "I seem," and Umbreon raised a brow. "What?"

Her ear flicked impatiently. "I wanted ice cream, okay?" She still wouldn't meet his gaze, but strode over to the freezer. Umbreon panicked.

"I don't think we have—"

"Oh, sure you do. Everyone loves ice cream."

Umbreon felt amusement and annoyance bubble inside him, but his mouth quirked in faint smile as he watched her pull out a carton of cookie dough ice cream triumphantly. He mentally slapped himself again, and put on his trademark poker face as she turned back around.

"Ha! And you said you didn't have any. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted it all to yourself."

Umbreon didn't bother to answer, irked that she had taken his favorite carton, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Ever.

Glaceon walked over to the cabinets and opened several before she found what she was looking for. She walked back to where Umbreon and the ice cream were with two silver spoons in her jaws. She dropped them by the carton and sat down, opening the carton. "There's already about two-thirds of it gone," she said, looking almost disappointed.

Umbreon frowned. _Don't you dare eat all of it._

"Well, I'll just eat the rest of it."

_NO! WHY?! _Umbreon thought in agony.

She stared at him pointedly. "I did bring two spoons if you wanted any."

Umbreon turned away. "I don't want any."

There was a shuffling sound and a spoon with cookie dough ice cream appeared in Umbreon's line of vision. Glaceon held the end of it in her one of her jaws, looking almost defiant, even though her eyes were averted. "Justh eat ith. I can thell you're hungry."

"No, I'm not."

"Yesth, you are. You mithed dinner."

Umbreon was surprised that she knew, but as he opened his mouth, she pushed the spoon in his mouth and let go of the spoon quickly, stepping back. Umbreon chewed and swallowed, but glared at her pointedly. He set the spoon back down by the other. "I didn't want that."

There was an amused glint in her eyes. "Well, fine. It's all mine now." She promptly took the edge of the carton in her jaws and whirled around, snatching one of the spoons.

Umbreon twitched. _No! It's mine!_ one part of him yelled. _Be a man! It's just ice cream!_ his other side retorted. _Yes, but this is _cookie dough_ ice cream!_ The first part complained. Umbreon decided to shove both voices down.

"Hey wait, was this your spoon, or mine?" Glaceon looked confused as she held up the spoon she'd just used in her paw.

Umbreon was muttering something to himself and Glaceon frowned. "Hello?"

"Just… I don't care. I'm leaving." He turned to leave the room, but Glaceon set the carton on his head.

"I knew you wanted it. And there's already a spoon in it," she said. Glaceon faintly smiled at him, and he felt a fuzzy feeling spread through him as her blue eyes met his.

He didn't like it.

But he dipped his head so the carton would slide off his head, and took it anyway, trying to figure out just what this feeling was.

As soon as he disappeared around the corner, Glaceon's smile melted. She couldn't fall in love with the prince of another region. She couldn't. She took the remaining spoon and set it by a pool of water, which she assumed was the water source.

Then she flicked the lights off with her paw and left the room, using her feet to feel where she was going. When she reached her room, she closed the door and jumped on the bed, curling on her side. _No. Espeon loves him and deserves him. What am I? A lying runaway, trying desperately to find a safe haven. I can't love him. I must hate him. He ordered the attack that killed my father._

_I can't love him._

**A/N- Hopefully, I didn't rush this chapter... Well, review if you liked :)**


End file.
